justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
My Main Girl
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2013 |from = album |tvfilm = Breaking the Rules |dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 3 |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = http://prntscr.com/n0iy6m |pictos = 89 |nowc = MainGirlDLC |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |dura = 2:51 }}"My Main Girl" by is featured on as a downloadable track. It also appears on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with brown hair, colorful drop-crotch pants, a vest with an orange and black cropped top, and part of her pants are black. Her shoes are black and white (zebra print), and her glove is purple. Background The background has a small picture of MainStreet. The silhouettes of the band s members appear in yellow, pink, green and orange sections of the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put both your arms up above your head, keeping them slightly bent. '''Gold Move 3: '''Swing your right hand from your side outward, as if to say "No." mymaingirlgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 maingirlgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game mymaingirlgm3.png|Gold Move 3 maingirlgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Apperances In Mashups is featured in the following mashup: *Circus '''(Show-Off) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Cute Slide Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *In Xbox 360, the song does not appear in the in-game s shop, but it appears in the normal Xbox 360 shop. *This is the first Dutch/English song to appear in . It is also the first Dutch song in the series. *The four members of the band are featured in the background of the routine, and their names are Nils Käller, Daan Zwierink, Owen Playfair and Rein van Duivenboden. *This is the only December DLC in that was not leaked. *Sometimes, a strange glitch occurs: the background from Never Gonna Give You Up is briefly shown when pausing at the end of the routine, and then resuming to the score resultshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3fqdq189rA; this glitch also occurs rarely in the edition of Funhouse. ** The word "TEMPLATE" appears in a western-style text on the background as well. *Ubisoft did a Meet & Greet on December 14, 2013 for six fans to play this song along with the members of MainStreet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vohB4CCfXnI Gallery Game Files Maingirldlc.jpg|''My Main Girl'' MyMainGirlDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| album coach Maingirldlc cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach maingirldlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Maingirldlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Maingirldlc map bkg.png| map background maingirldlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover MainGirlDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Maingirldlc cover 1024.png| cover MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|Avatar on 350.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200350.png|Golden avatar 300350.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (21).png|Pictograms Maingirldlc pause background glitch.png|Background glitch at the end of the routine In-Game Screenshots Maingirldlc jd2014 menu.png|''My Main Girl'' on the menu Maingirldlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Mymaindlc_jd2014_coachmenu_xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Xbox One) Mymaindlc_jd2014_score.png| scoring screen maingirldlc jdnow menu new.png|'' '' in the menu (updated) maingirldlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) maingirldlc jdnow score new.png| scoring screen (updated) maingirldlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen maingirldlc jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images W2VMoS-8R8Q.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 mymaingirl.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 dancing-girl-with-nice-body-just-dance-716x1024.jpg|Promotional coach Mmg.png Videos Official Lyric Video MainStreet_-_My_Main_Girl_(Lyric_Video) Teasers My Main Girl - Gameplay Teaser (US) My Main Girl - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014-My Main Girl-MainStreet-5*stars Just Dance Now - My Main Girl 3* Estrelas Stars My Main Girl - Just Dance 2016 My Main Girl - Just dance 2017 song Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) My Main Girl - 5 Stars Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - My Main Girl by MainStreet (PS Move) Others Meet&Greet MainStreet - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:My Main Girl Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dutch Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné